


Damsel

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Adrien needs rescuing. Ladybug is happy to oblige.





	Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Some Chat Noir in this one. Who'd have guessed?

It took a few alarms, but Marinette managed to be up in time for Adrien’s KIDZ+ interview. Just thinking about their conversation last night had her flushing with pleasure. _He was proud to be her boyfriend_! Marinette moved her chaise to better view her computer and snuggled up with Tikki to watch the program. 

“Wow, Marinette, it's rare to see you up before noon on a Saturday.” 

“Oh shush, you.” Marinette patted Tikki gently. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything.

The interview itself was pretty standard. Marinette already knew most of the answers, though it was interesting to know he was actually watching a new anime, Mob Psycho 100, she hadn’t heard about. It wasn’t until the end that Alec started asking the juicier questions.

“So Adrien, now that you’ve started going to public school, you’ve made a ton of new friends, right?” Adrien smiled and Marinette was overcome.

“Yeah, definitely! My whole class is really great, and it’s awesome to see Chloe more often. What's best though is best bro Nino, and our close friends Alya and Marinette.” Marinette squeaked in excitement. 

“Did you hear that Tikki?”

Tikki sighed placatingly. “Of course Marinette. I told you he cares about you.” 

Marinette hugged her pillow and fell back, beaming at her ceiling. “Yeah, but this is on a whole other level.”

“Hurry, you don’t want to miss the next part.” Marinette shot up, attention squarely on the monitor.

“So, Adrien, with all these friends, is there someone you like a little more. Maybe romantically?” Adrien blushed nearly as hard as Marinette did.

“Actually, yeah there is Alec. I can’t say any names since we are keeping it under wraps for now, but I can say this boy is officially off the market.” Before Alec could reply a scream was heard in the audience. The camera’s turned to focus on a young girl clutching her head and crying.

“Adrien was supposed to love me! Why am I not good enough? What’s so special about her anyway?!” Her face glowed a familiar purple as her eyes snapped open. “Yes Hawkmoth, I, Pucker Punch, will get their Miraculous for you. But first, I want my kiss!” The broadcast cut out, but not before Marinette saw the young girl transform into a giant crocodile with a big pink bow on her head. 

“Tikki, spot’s on!” was said before the static had a chance to start and Ladybug was racing to the studio. _I have to make it, I have to make it, I have to make it_ playing in her head as she pushed herself as hard as she could. What she saw when she reached the TVi studio made her blood run cold. The room was empty except for Pucker Punch and Adrien whom she was circling.

“Am I pretty enough now for you Adrien?” Pucker Punch hissed, stalking towards him. Ladybug’s heart dropped to her stomach as she flicked her wrist, swinging in to grab him. “Am I pretty enough to get a kiss from you?” Pucker Punch was in his face, jaws lifting for a giant snap, as Ladybug swooped by and grabbed Adrien from her glistening maw. She made it in the nick of time, the echo of Pucker Punch’s bite sounding as they were still in the air. Adrien clung to her, his face a little green.

Pucker Punch, in her dive to kiss and/or maul Adrien got her head stuck in the wall he’d been standing in front of a moment before. As soon as they landed he scrambled away, hands on his knees as he leaned over. When he finally caught his breath and looked up at her he had returned to normal, though it seemed Pucker Punch had managed to get her lips on him after all. “We really need to stop meeting like this. I think it’s giving you the wrong idea about me.”

Ladybug snorted, “I don’t know, you make a convincing damsel in distress.” He batted his eyes at her coyly.

“Only if you promise to save me.”

“Every time. By the way, you got a little something there.” She motioned to his general face area. Adrien wiped his cheek and scowled at the thick coating of lipstick that came off.

“This color would work better is it was two shades warmer.” A crash sounded as Pucker Punch broke her way out of the wall.

Ladybug giggled as she shoved him towards the doors away from the studio. “Hurry to safety fair prince, I’ve got this nefarious villain.” 

“The Akuma is in her lipstick”, was his reply as he dashed away.

“Come back, Adrien! I just want to kiss you to _peices_!” Pucker Punch launched herself towards the blond, only to be flung back as Ladybug lassoed her with her yo-yo.

“Nah ah ah, I’ll be your date today.” 

Pucker Punch hissed and snapped the string with her powerful jaws, swinging Ladybug into the camera equipment. “Don’t worry Ladybug, I’ll save room for you!” 

Ladybug jumped for her yo-yo, sliding across the studio floor. “Not on your life!” Before she could reach it though, Pucker Punch tackled her.

“Fine, I can save my dessert for last! Pucker up Ladybug!” Ladybug flinched and Pucker Punch lunged, only to fly back as Chat Noir slammed his baton into her face. 

“Are you alright, My Lady, I mean, um, Ladybug?”

Ladybug frowned at him as he helped her up. “I’m fine Chaton, just glad you could make it.”

“Of course, Bugaboo.” He grinned down at her, leaning on his baton like a cane.

She glared, shoving him away. “I told you not to call me that. What if I had a boyfriend?” 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” His smile was playful. Eager. It was not the smile she’d come to associate with talking about her love life.

“That is none of your business”, she sniffed, looking away.

He raised his hands in surrender, though the smirk never left. “Alright. Looks like I touched a nerve.” She was about to snap back that ‘No, he had in fact not hit a nerve, he just needed to stay in his lane’ when Pucker Punch stood back up, groaning.

“How could you hit a pretty girl like that? Don’t you know boys are supposed to be gentlemen?” She was rubbing her head, stumbling towards them. “I’m not going to enjoy kissing you, but, anything to get to Adrien. I bet he tastes as sweet as he smells.” She pulled out her lipstick and compact to apply another coat, posing as she did so.

“Um, Ladybug, you might want to use your Luckycharm now.” Ladybug nodded in agreement, throwing her yo-yo into the air and shouting the magic phrase. She was not excited to catch a car jack.

“You have got to be kidding me.” 

Cat Noir glanced down and blanched, “What are you gonna do, pry her jaws open?”

“Exactly. I need you to be ready to Cataclysm the lipstick as soon as I get her immobilized.”

“That’s too dangerous-”

“I am not taking chances on Adrien! I mean, on anyone’s lives. So, if you want to keep me safe, be ready. I can do this.” She wanted to smack herself for bringing him up, expecting Chat to ask her million questions or be too jealous to help. 

Instead, he saluted her with a “Yes, My Lady!” and she was off.

“You’ll have to fight me first!” Ladybug sprinted towards the Akuma, heart pounding.

Pucker Punch blew a kiss and winked. “My pleasure Ladybug. Pucker up!” She opened her jaws and lurched to Ladybug. 

Ladybug barely made it, her arms and shoulders getting a little cut up as she wedged the jack into the gaping maw. She had to wrap her legs around Pucker Punch to keep from being thrown off as the Akuma thrashed. It took a few pumps on the tool, and there was more blood than she expected coating the floor and Pucker Punch’s dress.

“Now Chat!” 

Chat Noir pounced, with a “Cataclysm!” and destroyed the cosmetic. Ladybug captured and de-evilised the butterfly a little shakily, and she had to lean on Chat for support as she used her Miraculous Ladybug. Pucker Punch, or Laure, was of course contrite. She apologized profusely and cried a little bit. Ladybug was colder to her than usual, unable to quite forgive her boyfriend’s near death. 

Chat Noir, however, assured her Adrien would definitely forgive her, and there is no way she’d be banned from his fan club. She left smiling, if a bit mucousy, as people started milling back into the broadcast room. 

“Pound it!” Ladybug lifted her fist to part ways.

“He’s lucky to have you.” 

Ladybug blinked, confused. “Who is?”

“Your boyfriend.” Chat smirked. “Adrien Agreste.”

“Shut up!” Ladybug threw her hand over his mouth, silencing his laughter and dragging him away from the civilians. “First of all, he isn’t my boyfriend. Second of all, I don’t have a boyfriend. Thirdly, if I did, you shouldn’t say that where anyone could hear!” He mumbled into her hand before she snatched it away.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you told me.”

“Well, I don’t know!” She crossed her arms, pouting. “We haven’t talked about it yet. It would be betraying his trust. He hasn’t even told his friends yet, which isn’t fair, _and we are not dating_!” 

“Okay”, he said calmly, as if he hadn’t just given her a heart attack.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay you don’t have a boyfriend and its definitely not Agreste.”

Ladybug sighed in relief. “Thanks, Chat. You really are a good friend-”

“Besides, you can do better.” Ladybug sputtered as he chuckled and backed away. “Next time My Lady.”

“Adrien is perfect you mangy cat!” She shouted, garnering the attention of the whole room. “I’m going to kill him”, she muttered as she waved at the onlookers, blushing. “A different Adrien”, she lied, convincing no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, this Akuma was pretty off rails for Gabriel. He was, in fact, shouting at her not to kill his son. She just has a hard head.


End file.
